The World's a Broken Bone
by sofia333
Summary: Tris Prior lost her hearing in a car crash. Tris Prior became friendless the summer before junior year. Tris Prior picked up some dangerous habits. Tris Prior is convinced she's broken beyond repair. And she's not the only one. Tris/Tobias. *ON HIATUS* not the only one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The title belongs to Panic! at the Disco.**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the Divergent Trilogy or the characters, just the plot.**_

_**xx**_

((_Tris_))

I don't remember much from the actual car crash.

But I do remember some things.

It happened on June 27, 2015, at around five thirty p.m.

I remember smoke. Glass. Fire.

I remember the blood-curling cries of pain swirling through the air and into my ears. I remember my head pounding and throbbing, my eardrums rattling. I remember the blood dripping from my face and into my ears. I remember the rocks on the black, hot street pressing into my skin, my eardrums.

Everything went to my ears. All the pain, all the agony, was in my ears.

I remember screaming.

I don't remember hearing it.

_**xx**_

I remember a lot from the hospital.

It was June 28, 2015, the day after the accident.

My mom was in the chair beside my bed, her chin resting in her hand as she slept. I looked at her for a moment, and the sleepy, content look on her face made me smile.

But then I moved, and a burst of pain traveled up my ribs and into my lungs, and I froze. Hissing through my teeth, I opened my mouth to wake her.

No need; my dad came through the door at that moment. He was carrying two cups of coffee and a small paper bag, probably carrying a pastry of some sort.

He set them both down on a small table and came to my side.

He grinned and commented on my messy hair, as if it was a normal Saturday morning. His calmness did calm me, though, and I am thankful.

The doctor came in, checked on me, and asked me questions. I seemed fine, despite the fact that I couldn't really breathe, and my hand felt like there was a boulder resting on top of it.

Turns out I broke two of my ribs, and fractured my wrist.

Then he asked how my head felt.

Mouth? Fine.

Forehead? Fine.

Neck? Fine.

Ears?

_Oh._

My left one was fine. It was working just like it was the day before. I could hear the soft rain from outside, my dad's fingers pressing the buttons as he texted my relatives, the footsteps of the nurses in the hall.

But my right one sounded like it was underwater; muffled, closed, under pressure; a quiet, low buzz.

I froze.

_**xx**_

Fast forward to two weeks later.

I somehow ignored the muffled buzz in my right ear. I went about my daily life with no fuss.

Well, there was a fuss, but not because of my ear. My ribs still hurt like hell, and I couldn't play my guitar, or my piano, my drums until my hand had healed.

I woke in the middle of night on July 24, 2015 to get a glass of water. Careful to be quiet, I padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing my favorite glass and filling it to the top.

My mom must have heard me, because when I turned around, she was there, frowning.

Her lips moved.

I didn't.

Her lips moved again.

Again.

Again.

Nothing.

The buzz had taken over both ears.

It felt like it had taken over my brain, my arms and legs, my stomach.

It had taken over my veins and blood. My cells.

It had taken over the stardust that made me.

I cried; I couldn't hear the sobs that spilled from my throat.

But I certainly felt them.

_**xx**_

It is now August 21, 2015.

The buzz hasn't gone away.

_**xx**_

_**Authors' Notes: There are two people working on this story! Natalie and I (Sofia) have been working on this story for a while, and we are very excited to share it with you guys!**_

_**The first two chapters are simply an introduction for Tris and Tobias, and the chapters after those will be around 2,000-3,000 words long. We plan to update every week, but of course, we can't guarantee that it will happen every time. **_

_**This story can also be found on wattpad under the same name. We really appreciate feedback, so please leave us your lovely reviews :)**_

_**Next chapter: Meet Tobias. **_

_**Have a fabulous week, and we'll see you on Sunday. **_

_**~Sofia & Natalie**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: The title belongs to Panic! at the Disco._**

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the Divergent Trilogy or it's characters, just the plot.**_

_***This chapter contains mentions of alcohol and physical abuse.***_

_**xx**_

((**Tobias**))

"You know what, Tobias?" the drunk man slurred. "You're not a good person. I mean, sure, you can be ni-nice, sometimes," he hiccuped, "but you're just no _fun_."

I said nothing.

"You know what you are?" he asked. I already knew he would answer the question for me. "You're _worthless._"

"Sir, I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by a slap to my cheek. The blow stung, surely, but I knew I couldn't show any pain, or else he would just hit me harder.

"_Sir?_" He spat.

The man stumbled toward me closer. He leaned in, his mouth against my ear, and I could smell the lingering scent of alcohol on his tongue. He said the words agonizingly slow, making sure I heard every one of them.

"I'm no _'Sir'_ to you. I'm your father."

_**xx**_

It was June 28, 2015.

I sat on the couch, television blaring, yet I was paying no attention at all.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. Who could have been at the door of the shitty apartment my father and I shared?

I had actually been planning to tell him I was moving into the college dorms, or an apartment near the campus, soon, but I didn't get around to it. Whether I was too afraid or he was too drunk, I never got the chance to mention it.

I sighed wistfully, dreaming about the day when I would get away from this place.

I walked to the old brown door, hand shaking nervously as I reached for the handle.

Through the window, I saw a police officer.

_No. _

My father has been arrested three times. And the very night he was released, he would take all of his built up anger and frustration out on me. The beatings were gruesome on those nights, and once, I couldn't go to school the next day.

"H-hello?" I stuttered, failing to keep confidence in my voice. I always did. "What would you like, sir?"

Memories flooded to my mind from two days ago, and I mindlessly felt the side of my cheek where he slapped me.

"Hello, Tobias Eaton?" he asked, the question wavering in the air for a few moments before I answered.

"That's me!" My voice cracked. I laughed nervously.

"Yes, hello Mr. Eaton," he said. I winced.

"Mr. Eaton is my dad," I said softly.

The _"I'm just his no good son"_ was implied.

"Well, that's the subject I was going to speak with you about," the officer said. "Why don't you take a seat?"

I was terrified that they had found out about the beatings, so I just shook my head and told him he was fine to proceed while I was standing. I don't think I could have moved my legs if I wanted to.

"Do you know where your dad was last night?" he asked. I shook my head again because I _didn't_.

"Well, he was out, as you may know, but he was also drinking." I calmed down a bit. At least they didn't know about him hitting me. And this wasn't anything new.

"Unfortunately, your father made some bad choices last night," the officer continued. A solemn look crossed his face. "He was arrested, due to drunk driving."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I stumbled backward, tripping over my own feet.

The officer continued, but I wasn't listening any more. The only thing I could say to him was, "No."

That was the last thing I said that night.

_**xx**_

It is now August 21, 2015.

That's the last thing I've said in three months.

_**xx**_

**_Authors' Notes: Hey! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one was very short as well, but the next chapter will be MUCH longer, we promise. Thanks for all of the follows and reviews! We want to know what you thought of this chapter, so tell us! _**

**_**_Remember, we LIVE off of feedback, so please do leave your comments, whether it be constructive criticism or a nice little note :)_**_**

**_Next chapter: Tris faces her first day of school, Zeke, Will, and Christina are introduced, and Zeke finds something he's not supposed to..._**

**_Have a fabulous week, and we'll see you on Sunday._**

_**~Sofia & Natalie**_


	3. Hiatus

WE. ARE. SORRY!

It's been way too long. We both feel terrible about not updating, but it was necessary.

Natalie and I (Sofia) are both in school. We were overwhelmed with assignments and exams, and in turn we didn't update. We're both aware that we should have said something sooner, but we just couldn't find the time.

Because of school, we are planning to resume updating this story in April or May. Regular updates (once a week) will happen in the summer.

But we are in the process of writing chapters right now! You will have lots and lots of updates in a few months.

Please comment ANY suggestions you have for this story, we plan to look at every single one.

As usual. we hope you have a fabulous day, and we'll see you in April :)

~Sofia & Natalie


End file.
